A communications system can connect one or more resources (e.g., hardware devices and/or software applications) together in a communications session. In some circumstances, a given user may utilize multiple communications resources, which can be located in one or more locations and/or may also be mobile. The communications system can be configured to select which of the communications resources to use in establishing the communications session. The resource selection can be implemented for inbound or outbound communications.